Quítame el aliento
by Janemba 988
Summary: AU. Tras ser plantada el día de su boda, Kagome Higurashi deja de creer en los hombres y el amor. Tres años después, recibe la noticia de que Naraku, el mismo hombre que la había deshecho emocionalmente, llegaría a trabajar en la misma oficina que ella, y que además ya tenía esposa.


**Summary:**

 _AU. Tras ser plantada el día de su boda, Kagome Higurashi deja de creer en los hombres y el amor. Tres años después, recibe la noticia de que Naraku, el mismo hombre que la había deshecho emocionalmente, llegaría a trabajar en la misma oficina que ella, y que además ya tenía esposa._

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **InuYasha**_ **ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

 **La idea principal (contenida en el summary) no me pertenece, es propiedad de** _ **Lady Bunnybell,**_ **yo solo la desarrollaré. :D**

…

 **Quítame el aliento**

…

 **Prólogo**

…

Aquel día, Kagome Higurashi era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Radiante en ese majestuoso pero cómodo traje de novia, el cual se amoldaba a su gusto sencillo y realzaba sus rasgos más generosos. Pero lo que realmente hacía la magia y le daba un toque inmaculado, era la radiante y absoluta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, al igual que sus ojos —de un hermoso color chocolate— con un brillo sumamente puro, el cual se encuentra exclusivamente en las mujeres que están profundamente enamoradas. Ella lo estaba, demasiado, de su prometido y futuro esposo, Naraku.

Tanto ella como él se habían mostrado renuentes a contar el cómo se conocieron, alegando que era más divertido mantenerlo como un secreto. La familia de Kagome tenía leve sospechas acerca de ello y Naraku nunca hizo nada para disipar las dudas. En cambio, cada vez que se le preguntaba por el asunto, hacía gala de una capacidad sorprendente para manipular las conversaciones y cambiarla al rumbo que quisiera, y a pesar de ello, Kagome nunca dudó ni por un momento acerca de él.

Si bien dicen que el amor es ciego, la joven Higurashi no pudo llevar esa expresión a la realidad con tanta fuerza y anhelo. No obstante, Naraku se mostraba siempre encantador con ella y eso, extraño, quizás, era algo que su familia le reconocía, mas no por ello se quedaban tranquilos. Algo en la mirada del joven les desconcertaba.

Pero sin importar lo que pudiesen pensar sus familiares, Kagome estaba feliz.

Ahí, en aquella sala ubicada el ala oeste del salón de eventos, ella se admiraba en el hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo. El cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda, recogido en un elaborado tocado; el maquillaje suave que no dañaba sus finos rasgos y le daba un aspecto natural y fresco; la figura bellísima, el perfume embriagante, el alma entregada, el corazón rebosante de felicidad…

Y entonces, el mundo que ella creía perfecto se desmoronó en un solo día.

Naraku nunca llegó.

La boda estaba programada para mediodía, pero cuando pasó la primera media hora, la gente comenzó a impacientarse. Una hora y luego dos, y Kagome se paseaba angustiada y con un nudo en la garganta de aquí para allá. Sōta, su hermano menor, fue a buscar al hombre a su apartamento, imaginando que quizás la despedida de soltero le había causado algún tipo de malestar y esa era la razón de su retraso. Mas, cuando llegó y su hermana le vio con la esperanza grabada en el rostro, él bajó la mirada y se disculpó.

Naraku no estaba en su apartamento y nunca lo estaría más: se había ido esa misma madrugada con gran prisa, dejando los muebles en el lugar, cual ladrón en media noche. No le importó siquiera dejar una nota para su novia, a quien la dura realidad le golpeó con rudeza.

Él la había dejado como un mueble más, abandonada, herida, humillada, consternada. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera le había dado una señal de que ya no la deseaba, de que ya no la amaba. Incluso había tenido el cinismo de llamarla la noche anterior para decirle que la quería, ¡que la quería! ¿Acaso fue esa su despedida? No, no y no. Kagome se negaba a creerlo, simplemente aquello era inconcebible, no podía pasarle eso a ella.

Se desplomó en las escaleras de la entrada del salón de eventos con la mirada perdida, el rostro mojado por las gruesas lágrimas que corrían sin cesar, los ojos y la nariz enrojecida, el maquillaje corrido, sin importarle que la gente que pasaba le mirara con curiosidad y con pena; con lástima. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y la consoló como solo una madre sabe hacerlo; la mujer no le reprochó nada, pues no había nada que reprocharle.

Y Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas el no tener corazón, porque el corazón era aquel traidor que ahora le causaba tanto dolor. Su estúpido corazón le había hecho una mala jugada y eso la lastimaba sobremanera.

 _Dichosos los que no dan rienda suelta a sus sentimientos…_

Esa misma noche, Kagome Higurashi tomaba el último vuelo en el aeropuerto. Iba en busca de su mejor amiga, Sango. Se marchaba sin siquiera mirar atrás, pues de hacerlo recordaría el motivo de su marcha y se sentiría débil, vulnerable, y eso la enfermaba.

Nunca, se juró mientras tomaba asiento en el avión y miraba por la ventanilla, nunca dejaría que nadie nunca la lastimara de aquel modo nunca más. Si para ello debía desconfiar de cualquier hombre, lo haría, puesto que no quería sufrir más. Los hombres mentían, los hombres sólo se divertían con las mujeres rompiéndoles el corazón. Nunca se perdonaría volver a entregar su confianza en cualquier hombre. Envolvió su corazón en una gruesa coraza, una barrera irrompible que nadie podría romper.

Y ni aunque ello le costara a vida, no se permitiría sufrir nuevamente por un hombre.

 _Fin del prólogo_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡Hola! Ah, Jajaja, espero que les haya llamado la atención el prólogo. No puedo prometerles que los próximos capítulos serán lo mejor que hayan leído jamás, por el simple hecho de que no puedo lograr que a todos les guste el desarrollo de la historia. Si alguien pudiese hacerlo, vaya que sería un virtuoso escritor, pero yo no lo soy, así que mejor no haré promesas en vano. Si les ha gustado, me alegro mucho. Si creen que podría mejorar algo, no duden en decírmelo. Y más que nada, espero, querida Lady Bunnybell, que esté gustándote, ya que está hecho a partir del pequeño resumen que tú has escrito y además es tu regalo de cumpleaños (atrasadísimo un millón de eones, pero bueno).**_

 _ **¡Buen día!**_

…

PD. Mi segundo fic de _InuYasha…_ ¡estoy nerviosa!


End file.
